womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ellen van Langen
Ellen Gezina Maria Langen ( Oldenzaal , February 9 1966 ) is a former Dutch athlete who was specialized in the middle distances, particularly the 800 m . they were in the world of athletics to fame by a gold medal win at the Olympics 1992 Games . Her Dutch records in the 800 m and 1000 m (indoor and outdoor) are still not broken. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Youth **1.2 Olympic champion **1.3 Injuries *2 Championships **2.1 International championships **2.2 Dutch championships *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 800 m *5 Awards Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] Ellen van Langen was brought up with sports. Both her father and only brother brought the love of football on her. During her school days at the VWO ( Thij College ), she played football atQuick '20 . Because of its ability to walk, she played in the outside right position. In November 1983 her father died suddenly at the age of 49. Ellen decided not Russian longer go to college, but went to the HEAO in Enschede . This allowed them to live longer. Home By her gym teacher Roland Spierenburg, himself once a creditable mid-distance, Van Langens running talent was discovered. [1] He encouraged her to become a member of athletics Fortis in Enschede. In 1986 she combined theathletics still playing football, but in the following year, she focused entirely on the running . In 1988, she was already in the final of the Dutch championships . In 1989 she became for the first time as a relatively unknown Dutch 800 meters champion. At the European Championships 1990 in the Yugoslav Split she earned a fourth place. With an improvement of Dutch record by two seconds to 1.57,57 they finished behind the East German athletes Sigrun Wodars(gold), Christine Wachtel (silver) and the Russian Lilia Noeroetdinova (bronze). Olympic champion [ edit ] After the injury year 1991, in which Ellen van Langen include the world championships missed, she knew just before the Games to recover. They certainly among the favorites. Earlier that year she had her concurrentes 800 meters races already been the boss. At the 1992 Olympics in Barcelona , she won the 800m in a time of 1.55,54 which she also drew a very sharp Dutch record. With this, they defeated the Russian Lilja Noeroetdinova (silver, 1.55,99) and the CubanAna Fidelia Quirot (bronze, 1.56,80). It was the first time since the victories of FBK in 1948, the Netherlands in the Olympics gold medal won by a prefix. It was also the last time, at least until 2016. The concurrentes who knew Van Langen a quick sprint possessed, had tried in vain to break through to start. With a fast first 400 meters its That first 400 meters in 55.0 seconds went. In the 600 meter point Van Langen was fifth in the race. For unclear reasons, left her rivals 50 meters before the finish line a hole fall on the inside lane, Van Langen could use the current Noeroetdinova head on over to race. [2] Years later, Van Langen had recorded: Injuries [ edit ] After this performance many injuries between 1993 and 1997 hampered a good continuation of Van Langens sports career. She earned her despite suboptimal preparations for the 1995 World Championships in Gothenburg sixth place, but decided to throw the towel in the ring in 1998 and decided to end her sport aspirations. "Sometimes I do not see my body as a whole. Then I am, but my legs." Today she is active as athletes manager and member of the board of the Athletics Union . Since 2003 she has been an ambassador for Right To Play . Championships [ edit ] International championships [ edit ] Dutch championships [ edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] 800 m [ edit ] *1989: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup C in Dublin - 2.01,92 *1989 Universiade - 1.59,82http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1990: 4th European *1992: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgOS - 1.55,54 *1994: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup C in Dublin - 2.02,97 *1995: 6th World - 1.58,98 Awards [ edit ] *KNAU athlete of the year - 1990, 1992 *KNAU member of Merit - 1992 *Dutch Sportswoman of the Year - 1992 Category:1966 births